O Segredo de Isabella Swan
by Patty Black Potter
Summary: Adaptação A Vida de Bella Swan Não É Exatamente um "livro aberto". Ela TEM Segredos Que Não revela a Ninguém. No entanto, Durante Uma Viagem de Avião repleta de Turbulencias, ELA PENSA Que vai morrer e acaba contando todos os seus segredos.
1. Chapter 1

Bella Swan é como qualquer garota.

Ela tem alguns segredinhos guardados a sete chaves...

**Coisas que mamãe nem imagina:**

1- Perdi minha virgindade com Danny Nussbaum no quarto de hóspedes, enquanto ela e papai assistiam a _Ben-Hur_.

**Meu namorado Mike não pode saber de jeito nenhum!**

2- Eu peso 61 quilos. E não 56 como ele imagina.

3- Sempre o achei um pouco parecido com o Ken... sim, o namorado da Barbie.

**O pessoal do trabalho não faz idéia:**

4- Quando minha colega Artemis realmente me chateia, eu molho a planta dela com suco de laranja. (O que acontece quase todo dia, hahaha.)

5- Ih!... Sou eu que sempre travo a impressora.

6- O pessoal da Informática não presta para nada.

**Segredos que eu não conto para ninguém, por nada nesse mundo:**

7- A calcinha fio-dental está me incomodando.

8- Já menti muito no meu currículo.

9- Não faço idéia do que significa a sigla Otan. Nem mesmo do que se trata.

... até abrir a boca para um estranho no avião.

Bem, ela achava que fosse um estranho.


	2. Chapter 2

É claro que eu tenho segredos.

Claro que sim. Todo mundo tem. É totalmente normal. Tenho certeza de que não tenho mais do que ninguém.

Não estou falando de segredos enormes, de abalar a terra. Do tipo "o presidente dos EUA vai bombardear o Japão e só Will Smith pode salvar o mundo". Só segredos normais, segredinhos do dia-a-dia.

Por exemplo, aqui estão alguns ao acaso, que me vieram à cabeça:

Minha bolsa Kate Spade é falsa.

Adoro licor de xerez, a bebida mais cafona do universo.

Não faço idéia do que significa a sigla Otan. Nem do que se trata.

Peso 61 quilos. Não 56 como meu namorado Mike acha. (Se bem que, em minha defesa, eu estava planejando fazer dieta quando falei isso. E, para ser justa, são só cinco quilinhos a mais.)

Sempre achei que Mike se parece um pouquinho com o Ken. O da Barbie.

Às vezes, quando estou bem no meio de uma transa apaixonada, de repente me dá vontade de soltar uma gargalhada.

Perdi minha virgindade no quarto de hóspedes com Danny Nussbaum, enquanto mamãe e papai assistiam a _Ben-Hur_ no andar de baixo.

Já bebi o vinho que papai mandou guardar por vinte anos.

Sammy, o peixinho dourado da casa dos meus pais, não é o mesmo peixinho dourado que mamãe e papai me pediram para tomar conta quando foram ao Egito.

Quando minha colega Artemis realmente me chateia, eu molho a planta dela com suco de laranja. (O que acontece praticamente todo dia.)

Uma vez tive um estranho sonho lésbico com Lissy, minha colega de apartamento.

A calcinha fio-dental está me machucando.

Sempre tive uma convicção profunda de que não sou como todo mundo, e que há uma vida nova e incrivelmente empolgante me esperando ali na esquina.

Não faço idéia do que esse cara de terno cinza está falando.

Além disso já esqueci o nome dele.

E só o conheci há dez minutos.

- Nós acreditamos em alianças logísticas formativas – continua ele numa voz nasalada, ressoante – tanto acima quanto abaixo da linha divisória.

- Sem dúvida! – respondo animada, como se dissesse: todo mundo não concorda?

Logísticas. O que significa isso, afinal?

Meu Deus. E se eles me perguntarem?

Não seja estúpida, Bella. Eles não vão perguntar de repente: "O que significa logísticas?" Eu também sou uma profissional de marketing, não sou? Obviamente sei dessas coisas.

E, de qualquer modo, se mencionarem isso de novo eu mudo o assunto. Ou digo que sou pós-logística ou algo do tipo.

O importante é continuar confiante e parecer profissional. Esta é minha grande chance e não vou estragá-la.

Estou sentada numa sala na sede da Glen Oil, em Glasgow, e quando olho meu reflexo na janela pareço uma empresária de sucesso. O cabelo está alisado, estou usando brincos discretos como mandam nas matérias sobre "como conseguir aquele emprego", e estou com meu novo conjunto Jigsaw, superelegante. (Pelo menos é praticamente novo. Comprei no bazar da Pesquisa do Câncer e preguei um botão para substituir o que faltava, e mal dá pra notar.)

Estou aqui representando a Corporação Panther, onde trabalho. A reunião é para finalizar um acordo promocional entre a nova bebida esportiva Panther Prime, sabor uva-do-monte, e a Glen Oil. Cheguei especialmente de Londres hoje cedo, de avião. (A empresa pagou e tudo!)

Quando cheguei, os caras do marketing da Glen Oil começaram uma conversa comprida, metida a besta, tipo "quem já viajou mais?", sobre milhas aéreas e o vôo noturno para Washington – e acho que eu blefei de modo bem convincente. (Menos quando disse que tinha ido de Concorde para Ottawa, e por acaso o Concorde não vai a Ottawa.) Mas a verdade é que esta é a primeira vez que tenho de viajar para fechar um acordo.

Certo. A verdade _verdadeira_ é que este é o primeiro acordo em que eu trabalho, e ponto final. Estou na Corporação Panther há onze meses, como assistente de marketing, e até agora só me deixaram digitar comunicados, marcar reuniões para outras pessoas, pegar sanduíches e pegar a roupa do meu chefe na lavanderia a seco.

Ou seja, essa é tipo a minha grande oportunidade. E tenho uma esperançazinha secreta de que, se me der bem, talvez seja promovida. O anúncio para o emprego dizia "possibilidade de promoção em um ano", e na segunda-feira terei a reunião de avaliação anual com meu chefe, Paul. Li a parte de "Avaliações" na apostila de apresentação aos funcionários, e ali dizia "uma oportunidade ideal para discutir possibilidades de avanço na carreira".

Avanço na carreira! Ao pensar nisso sinto uma familiar pontada de saudade no peito. Isso mostraria a papai que eu não sou uma fracassada inútil. E a mamãe. E a Kate. Se eu pudesse ir para casa e dizer bem casualmente: "Aliás, eu fui promovida a executiva de marketing."

_Isabella Swan, executiva de marketing._

_ Isabella Swan, vice-presidente (Marketing)._

Se tudo der certo hoje. Paul disse que o acordo estava feito, selado e coisa e tal, e que eu só precisava confirmar com a cabeça e apertar a mão deles, que até _eu_ deveria ser capaz de fazer isso. E até agora admito que a coisa está indo bastante bem.

Certo, eu não entendo noventa por cento do que eles estão falando. Mas também não entendi muito da prova oral de francês no GCSE e mesmo assim tirei B.

- Reestruturação de marca... análise... relação custo-benefício...

O sujeito de terno cinza ainda está arengando sobre alguma coisa. Do modo mais casual possível, estendo a mão e puxo seu crachá alguns centímetros na minha direção, para poder ler.

Doug Hamilton. Isso mesmo. Certo, dá para guardar. Doug. "Dou." Fácil de visualizar. _Hamil_ pode virar "ah, meu" ... e...

Certo, esquece. Vou anotar.

Escrevo "reestruturação de marca" e "Doug Hamilton" em meu bloco e faço um pequeno arabesco. Meu Deus, a calcinha está realmente desconfortável. Puxa, fio-dental nunca é muito confortável, na melhor das hipóteses, mas este está particularmente ruim. Deve ser porque é dois números menor do que deveria.

Com certeza porque Mike comprou pra mim, dizendo à vendedora que eu pesava 56 quilos. Ela concluiu que meu número devia ser 38. Trinta e oito!

(Francamente, acho que ela estava sendo má. A vendedora _devia_ saber que eu estava cascateando.)

De modo que é noite de Natal, nós estamos trocando presentes, e eu desembrulho uma linda calcinha cor-de-rosa. Tamanho 38. E basicamente tenho duas opções.

A: confesso a verdade: "Ela é pequena demais, eu sou tipo 42, e, por sinal, não peso mesmo 56 quilos." Ou...

B: Me enfio nela nem que tenha de usar calçadeiras.

Na verdade ficou boa. Mal dá para ver as linhas vermelhas na pele depois. E isso significou que eu precisei cortar todas as etiquetas das minhas roupas para Mike nunca ficar sabendo.

Não preciso dizer que desde então eu praticamente nunca usei essa calcinha. Mas de vez em quando olho para ela, tão lindinha e cara na gaveta, e penso: ah, qual é, não pode ser _tão_ apertada assim, e de algum modo consigo me enfiar nela. E foi o que fiz hoje cedo. Até decidi que devia ter perdido peso, porque a sensação não era tão ruim.

Sou uma imbecil iludida.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

N / A: Estarei tirando do site a fic, por haver a mesma adaptação e inclusive com os mesmos personagens .

Para quem quiser Acompanha lá , ela está postada no twilightfics, e **já está completa**!

Quem der Uma passadinha por la Não Deixe de comentar . :)

Ps: Mais uma vez a fic O Segredo de Bella Swan não foi alvo de plagio. A minha versão (O Segredo de Isabella Swan) já esta sendo postada há mais de um ano!

Ps²: Quem quiser que eu continue postando a fic aqui me de um ALÔ! xD

Beeeeeeeeijos e queeijo ! Hoho

;**


End file.
